Unforgettable
by p1nay-ange1
Summary: The Episode after "The Brother's Grim", it includes the Fabolous Four. Mostly Ryan and Marissa. It's about two lovers, who find themselves after one night. They claim themselves as unforgettable.
1. Default Chapter

_Ryan heard Summer's voice from where he was positioned in the vent. "Do you ever think about getting back together with him...I mean Lindsay's gone now..."_

_He scooched forward, eagerly anticipating Marissa's answer. "Yeah, Lindsay's gone. And he's heart broken." _

_"Do you miss him?" Ryan's breathing quickened and he listened intently._

_"Everyday."_

Ryan had to give Seth, Summer, and Marissa credit. They'd refused to let him stay down. _Leave no man behind! _Summer had insisted. They'd provided distractions so he missed her less and Seth had reminded Ryan that he was there if he ever wanted to talk so many times that Ryan had lost count. _Ryan, look at me. This is me here, okay? Amigo. Now I know you're hurting and I think you need to unburden your soul. _Each time he had assured Seth that he and his soul were fine. Unfortunately, Ryan was a terrible liar. Finally he gave in.

_"I just...had a lot of people in my life who just left. I thought those days were gone, but I...guess they aren't."_

He understood Lindsay's reason for leaving. If he had a mother who hadn't abandoned him, he'd do anything to stay with her too. But the fact that he knew and understood why didn't make him any less perturbed by it. He found himself wondering if there was anything in life that he could count on.

When he stopped to really think about it, he knew there was. He could always count on Seth to burst into the pool house unannounced, wanting some Seth/Ryan time. He could always count on Sandy to help him through whatever problems he was having. He could always count on Kirsten to look at him proudly and lovingly, like he'd always wished Dawn would. And he could always count on Marissa to love him.

Aside from the whole Oliver fiasco, he'd never doubted it. From her awkward attempts to be his friend, to saying good-bye to him before he went back to Chino, to her attempts at consoling him after Lindsay's departure, he knew she loved him. Now that Lindsay was gone, he ventured to question if he felt the same way.

He saw their relationship like snapshots in a photo album. The parts where Luke, Oliver, Julie, or alcohol came into the picture were conveniently left out. He couldn't really blame her for her problems with Luke or Julie, although he couldn't resist the thought that had she just left Luke for him right away she never would have gone through what she did in Mexico. As for the Oliver thing, he decided that Summer had said it best. _You can't always trust her judgement, but she has a good heart. _

Now, here he was, sitting in the living room playing video games with her. Seth and Summer were up in Seth's room and during a pause in the game, they heard Seth making neighing sounds followed by Summer's giggle. Good thing Sandy and Kirsten were gone for the night. Ryan and Marissa only looked at each other and smiled. They were getting used to this and it was only slightly awkward now.

In the last month, they'd grown closer and closer. He'd helped her with the bonfire, she'd gone shopping with him and Trey, and he'd even fought a guy in a bar who wouldn't leave her alone. He would have done that for any girl, but with most girls, he wouldn't have felt like the jerk was moving in on his territory. _There's nothing going on with me and Marissa,_ he'd insisted to Seth. But who was he fooling?

They heard what sounded like a chair sliding from upstairs and Marissa looked as uncomfortable as he felt. "Pool house?" she asked.

He smiled. "My thoughts exactly." He was glad that Trey had moved in with one of his co-workers and he now had the pool house again. He sat on the bed and Marissa walked over to his stereo. She looked through his CD's until she found what she was looking for. Ryan couldn't help but smile. The Model Home Mix. After the house had burned down, she'd made him another copy. _"Shouldn't this one be called the Pool House Mix?" _he'd asked and she'd simply smiled and shook her head no.

She collapsed onto her back on the bed and when Ryan looked over at her, he was flooded with memories. She must have felt it too because he could see her eyes wandering to his lips. He lied down beside her without saying a word and she turned to face him, propping herself up with her arm. "Ryan?"

"Hmm?" He turned to look at her.

She tried to speak, but she couldn't seem to find the right words. Ryan sat up and leaned close to her. When she didn't pull away, he pressed his lips lightly against hers. Her hand came up to rest on his cheek and he pulled back a little.

"How about we take it slow?"

She grinned widely and curled up beside him. "Sounds good to me."

The next day, Seth joined Ryan in the pool house for some Playstation. "You know what's awesome?"

Ryan was afraid to ask, but he knew Seth would tell him anyway. "What?"

"Make up sex."

"Hmm."

"But being the slut you are, I'm sure you already knew that."

Against his better judgement, Ryan actually replied. "Actually..."

Seth paused the game and turned to look at him. "You mean you and Marissa never reconsumated your love after a fight with some time between the sheets? The way you guys fought, I would have guessed all your sex was make up sex."

"Marissa and I...we never..." Ryan turned back to the screen, knowing it was too late to avoid the conversation, but still trying.

Seth's jaw dropped. "Well, they're coming over tonight."

Ryan gave Seth a stern look. "Marissa and I are taking it slow."

_Ryan and Marissa stood on the balcony outside her bedroom. The sound of the waves crashing on the shore filled the comfortable silence between them._

_As the sun began to disappear beyond the horizon, Ryan decided that this moment was just about perfect, like something out of a movie. As he looked over at Marissa, bathed in the light of the setting sun with a light breeze blowing her hair, he knew it had to be a dream, but he was going to enjoy it._

_He kissed her with two years of restraint gone. That one kiss made up for all the nights he had laid beside Theresa, listening to Marissa breathe into the phone, praying she would say something -anything- just so he could hear her voice. It made up for when she chose Luke, Oliver, and DJ. As she pulled back to look at him, he saw an alarming look of trust and innocence. She didn't say it, but she didn't have to._ I love you.

_The light breeze grew stronger and he firmly held her to him, afraid that life would come between them once again. She burrowed her face in his neck. "Don't let me go." His warm hands firmly held onto her as she turned her head to lightly kiss his neck._

_After a few moments, she pulled away and took his hand, leading him back into her bedroom. She pushed his jacket over his shoulders and loosened his tie, then pulled it over his head. She turned around so he could unzip her dress and he was taken back to when he first came to Newport. As he'd fastened her white Cotillion dress, his eyes had studied the smooth skin beneath his hands, longing to touch it freely. He'd felt his cheeks flush and his body tingle. Back then he'd only fantasized about what she wanted him to do now._

_The dress fell to the floor, revealing a light pink slip with small beads and lace lining her bust. His eyes widened and she took his hands, pulling him towards her bed. She whispered, "We've waited a long time for this."_

_He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "It'll be worth it." She smiled, softly kissing his lips._

_A voice from the other side of the door broke the moment. "Ryan?" Seth. He tried to ignore it, but Seth was persistent. "Ryan!" _He opened his eyes and found himself in the pool house with Seth sitting at the foot of the bed. Ryan wanted to just close his eyes and return to his dream, but Seth would have none of it. "You gotta get up!"

Ryan's only response was a groan and he pulled the covers back over his head. "Dude, Marissa and Summer will be here any minute!"

The Cohens wouldn't be back for another day, and Seth had decided that it was the perfect opportunity for the fab four to once again be the fab four. After recently learning that Ryan and Marissa had never "done the deed" he insisted to Ryan that this was the perfect time.

"You need to get ready. You can borrow some of my cologne if you want. Oh, and you do have a...you know...right?" Ryan glared at him. "Okay, just wanted to make sure."

"Make sure of what?" Marissa asked as she appeared in the doorway. Ryan immediately jumped out of bed and crossed the room to greet her with a kiss.

"That, um...Ryan had plenty of wifebeaters. Which of course he does, so I'll just be leaving now." Seth quickly exited the room, meeting Summer on the patio. They disappeared into the house together.

Marissa looked at Ryan with an amused expression as she waited for an explanation. "He didn't want to borrow one again, did he?"

Thinking back to when Seth had tried being a "bad boy," Ryan laughed. "No, he just...he's crazy." He leaned in and kissed her, running a hand through her hair while the other rested on the small of her back. She pressed her body against his, and when he pressed back, she collapsed onto the bed beneath him.

He pulled his lips away from hers to kiss her neck, then abruptly stopped, remembering that she was ticklish. "Sorry."

"I'm not ticklish anymore," she replied with a smile. He happily resumed his torturously slow kisses. "I missed you so much."

He stopped and looked into her eyes. "I missed you too...everyday." He gazed down at her, taking in all the feelings that flowed between them. Marissa was truly unlike anyone he'd ever met before. She was familiar and dangerous, sweet and passionate, unpredictable and certain, and in that he found a sense of security. As she looked up at him, he saw the trust he'd always wanted from her and innocence that surprised him. She didn't say it, but she didn't have to. _I love you._


	2. Will it Last

He stopped and looked into her eyes. "I missed you too...everyday." He gazed down at her, taking in all the feelings that flowed between them. Marissa was truly unlike anyone he'd ever met before. She was familiar and dangerous, sweet and passionate, unpredictable and certain, and in that he found a sense of security. As she looked up at him, he saw the trust he'd always wanted from her and innocence that surprised him. She didn't say it, but she didn't have to. _I love you._

He continued to kiss her softly. They met up at eachother's lips. The kiss became more passionate. But had to end, because of the phone. But of course they did not want it to end.

"Hello", Ryan said.

"_Hi this is an automated message from"_

Ryan quickly hung up and just fell on his bed. Marissa stared at him confused. _Is this wrong? I mean, what am I doing? _She thought to herself. Not knowing, Ryan was thinking the same thing.Even though it wasn't their first tme being together, it felt that way. Marissa got up, and said, "Maybe I should go...um...into the Cohen's house". Ryan stood up, and walked to Marissa, and kissed her goodbye.Ryan put his hands on his head.

_What am I doing? I mean, I want this real bad, and I... just want it to be perfect. Am I not ready? I love Marissa, isn't that enough?_He walked to his bed, and just layed there, like nothing existed.

_**Flashback:**_

_**"hey man, watcha doing?"**_

_**"Hey Seth, nothing, just thinking"**_

_**"about..."**_

_**"Me and Marissa. Like, we've gotten closer, and I just want to ...I don't know. Maybe just...y'know."**_

_**"Get back together?"**_

_**"I don't know, is it wrong? Like we get along, and we've been together before, and maybe, like, that was great. Do you think she wants to? I mean...Get beack together?"**_

_**"I don't know man, Summer says, she doesn't talk about it, but she knows she feels the same way."**_

_**"Do you miss her?"**_

_**"I think about her all the time, since Lindsay left. Like, she's hard to forget, and than the Bonfire, and y'a know?"**_

_**"Sounds like someone's in love all over again."**_

_**Flashback ended"**_

Ryan go up once again, and just walked over to the Cohen's house, and found Marissa just sitting on the couch, just sitting alone, and it looked like she was remembering. He knocked on the door. And she looked back.

"Oh, hey, Seth and Summer are upstairs, talking. They said they'd get down here after they finish talking."

"Cool, um... can we talk?"

"Sure, what's it about?"

"The poolhouse, like, what happened there? I know we said that we'd take it slow, and that we waited a long time for it, but after that phone call, what happened?"

"I don't know, I just sort of paniced. It has been a long time since we got that far, and believe me, I've wanted it for so long, but I guess we should just kinda slow it down more."

"Maybe, but Marissa, we've waited a long time for this, and I know you love me, just as much as I love you. I just don't know what's happening. I want to be with you so much, but"

"Listen, Ryan I know you love, and I love you, I just don't know what's happening. I just felt like"

Ryan cut her off with a passionate kiss. Marissa put her hand his cheek, and Ryan layed his hands on her slender back. They started moving closer together, and it was like they never even has their conversation. Marissa missed his lips touching hers, and missed his hands touching her. She loved this, she wanted nothing else than his hand wrapped around her body, she wanted him to never let go.

Ryan also missed her tender kisses. He loved Marissa more than anything in the world. They both never wanted to stop kissing. Seth and Summer started walking down the stairs, finding Ryan and Marissa kissing. They were so happy for them. They both knew they were going to be together again, but didn't want to force them. Seth cleared his throat, and Marissa pulled back.

"It's not what you think," Marissa quickly said.

"It's alright, don't worry, we're not going to criticize"

"Just stop talking, and let's watch some t.v."

Ryan put his around Marissa, and she rested her head on Ryan's shoulder. It was the Fabolous Four reunited once again as couples. But will it last?


	3. The Familiar Voice

**A/N: I'm glad you liked the story. I hope I could continue on writing stories that fit your expectations. Please Read and Review. Thanks**

**Chapter 3:**

Ryan put his around Marissa, and she rested her head on Ryan's shoulder. It was the Fabolous Four reunited once again as couples. But will it last?

It was 11:00PM. Summer and Seth were already asleep, and Marissa fell asleep in Ryan's arms. Ryan woke up by a loud clatter, and found everyone sleeping. Ryan quietly got up, and carried Marissa into the poolhouse, and layed her on his bed. _She looks so beautiful just sleeping there._ Ryan wrapped blanket on top of her so she won't get cold. After he layed himself onto his bed and fell right asleep.

_Ryan kissed Marissa's soft, tender lips, and Marissa held him so close, like they would never be teared apart. He pulled away, and asked if they would move into the bedroom. Marissa agreed, and continued where they left off. They started moving onto the bed, and fell on it. _

Beep...Beep, rang Ryan's alarm clock. He had to get up, before knowing what would happen next. He looked beside him, finding Marissa gone. He got up, got changed, and went into the Cohen's kitchen. But he only found Marissa there eating cereal.

"Good morning" Marissa said happily.

"Yeah, you too. When did you wake up?"

"Oh, just a few minutes ago. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. I made you an extra bowl, if you want some."

Ryan walked over behind her, and started nibbling on her neck. She made a low giggle, and turned so they would be face to face, kissing eachother.

"Hey you two, get a room" Summer said.

"We had one, until you guys came downstairs." Ryan quickly said back.

They all started to laugh.

"So are you two...umm...an...ya know"

"What do you think?"

"Hey you guys, we better get going if you don't want to be late for school."

"Right."

And they were off.

"Doesn't it seem that nothing ever changed?"

"Excuse me Cohen? Yeah, it was like you never left, I was neve with Zach, and that I almost went to Italy. It did seem like nothing changed, or happened."

"Summer, I've apologized an apologized. I even gave up comics for you, what else do you want me to do? Just tell me, just say the word, and I'll do it."

"Seth you can't do anything to change the past, but you can change the future, so just keep focusing on that, to keep me in yours, okay?"

"What ever you say, Princess Summer."

While Seth and Summer were fighting, Marissa and Ryan were talking in the hallway, and just enjoying their time together, while ie lasts. "I've missed you so much," Marissa said for the hundreth time.

"Not as much as I missed you!" Ryan said right before he started kissing her all over again.

The bell rang, and so Ryan had to stop, and dropped, and dropped Marissa off at her first class. Ryan was walking to his class while flashbacks kept coming back to him. For example: when Oliver came to Harbor, or when he found that letter in Marissa's locker, and when Ryan found Marissa in Oliver's hotel room all scared and frightened. But he had to let all those memories go, because that's what broke them apart the first time they were together. As much as Ryan tried to stop thinking about it, the memories kept coming back. He didn't want to tell Marissa because she woul think he was paraniod. So he kept it to himself.

It was lunch time, and Ryan went to pick up Marissa so they could have lunch together. As he met her, more memories kept coming back, and they were storunger than ever. It felt like he just went back in time. But of course he didn't.

"Hey, are you okay, you don't look so good"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just headaches. They'll go away."

Ryan tried as hard to get rid of the flashbacks, but he couldn't. As time went on, more and more flashbacks kept coming back. He decided to go to washroom, and just wash his face. So he left the other three, and went to the bathroom. He heard the toilet flush, and a guy walked out, but Ryan didn't get a good look, until the man said, "Hey Ryan"

The voice sounded so familiar, and he looked back. He found out that the guy was Oliver.


End file.
